


Even Now

by Hexiva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is being tortured by the Winter Soldier when the other man has a flashback, and Steve comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now

A scream forced itself past Steve’s lips as hot metal touched his skin. He struggled against his captor’s hold, but the Winter Soldier held him in place, the red-hot knife pressed against him.

Steve didn’t remember how long he’d been here. He’d passed out several times, and each time he’d awoken, the Winter Soldier had been there, waiting for him with his all-too-familiar face and his cold eyes.

Steve caught his breath. It was almost comforting, to have his old friend there again, even as Bucky beat and tortured him. “If I had to be in a HYDRA dungeon,” he muttered, to Bucky, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

The old Bucky would have laughed and teased him about wishing such a fate on him. The Winter Soldier just backhanded him with his metal arm. 

Steve’s head hit the wall of the cell, and he winced in pain. The Winter Soldier plunged the blade into a bucket of cold water.

With Bucky’s back turned for a second, Steve had a wild thought of escaping. He darted for the door - but the Winter Soldier was faster, and he seized Steve’s arm, pulling him back. Steve stumbled off balance into him, and knocked the bucket over in the process.

Icy water cascaded onto both of them, and for a horrible moment Steve was back in the ice, freezing and helpless. He shook himself free, only to see the Winter Soldier collapse in front of him.

“Bucky?” Steve said, catching him. “Are you okay?”

Bucky’s eyes were staring past him, and Steve realized what must be happening. Bucky had been frozen just like he had. He had the same memories, the same nightmares.

Steve held him tight, and sank to the ground, still holding him. “It’s okay,” he told him. “It’s okay, Bucky, you’re here with me.”

Bucky clung to him blindly. Steve distantly realized that he was getting blood all over his erstwhile torturer, but he didn’t care. All there was was Bucky, and Steve, and the memories.

Eventually, Bucky blinked and turned to look up at him. Steve recognized the cold look in them as the Winter Soldier. “American,” Bucky said, pushing him away. “What the hell was that?”

Steve closed his eyes in defeat. He’d allowed himself to hope, for a second, that Bucky was going to be back. “Nothing. You just remind me of a friend I used to know.”


End file.
